


8 Days of Channukah

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: Day One, food!





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, thanks Remy, if you and Emile handle the matzoh ball soup and kuggle and Lucas picks up jelly donuts and makes rugelach, we’ll be all set for tonight,” Logan says on the phone as Patton gets ready to cook in the kitchen, “Yes, we’ve got latkes under control- yes Ro and Virg are getting that- ok see you tonight!” Logan hangs up the phone and looks lovingly at Patton, who has started cutting the potatoes after preheating the stove top.

“Hey Pat, let me help you with that,” Logan says, entering the kitchen.

“Sure thing LoLo!” Patton says cheerily, “Get yourself a knife! Let’s make enough for all eight days.”

The radio is softly playing Channukah music as the two fall into a comfortable silence. Patton hums along softly as the two move around each other preparing the latkes, grating the liquid and heating the oil .

“Are you ready?” Patton asks and Logan smiles. This is Patton’s favorite part, he loves filling the house with the smell of latkes and Logan knows this. Logan kisses Patton’s cheek and scoops some of the mixture from the bowl, sliding it into the oil. They continue until the pan is full, flipping them over to get the perfect golden brown color of the potato pancakes. As they pull the first batch out of the pan and onto the cooling rack, Roman and Virgil burst in the front door, arms full of grocery bags.

“We’re home bitches!” Virgil shouts, and Roman adds, “We got all the gelt!”

“Language!” Patton yells.

“Did you two remember the reason why you went to the store?” Logan asks.

“Yeah yeah Calculator Watch,” Roman says, pulling stuff out of the bag, “Sour cream, applesauce, more candles, a few more dreidles, and a heck of a lot of gelt.”

“That is…” Logan says surprised, “So much gelt.”

“Thanks for doing the shopping!” Patton says, giving both Virgil and Roman a kiss and hug, “You guys are a lifesaver.” Roman steals a latke from the rack and bites into it.

“Mmmmm…” Roman gushes, “I’ts delicious, as always.”

Logan and Patton continue to finish up the latkes as Roman prepares a quick spread of vegetables and helps Virgil set the table. By the time Remy, Emile, and Lucas come over all the Latkes are warming in the oven and the table is set for the first night of Channukah.


	2. Day Two, Light

“C’mon guys, I’m hungry!” Lucas yells as Emile and Remy enter the house. They had been running late, bringing some important pieces of the Channukah dinner.

“C’mon Lucas,” Patton said cheerily, “We have to light the candles first!”

“Plus,” Logan adds in a disgruntled manner, “Did you not take a latke as soon as the kitchen was vacated?”

Lucas wipes his hands on his pants to try to get the latke grease off his fingers, “No... I didn’t...”

“Let’s get this party started bitches! I can’t believe the decorations weren’t ready last night” Remy shouts and Patton yells a quick “Language!” and Roman smirks. Virgil grabs the candles and Logan heads to the cabinet to fish out the menorah. Roman turns off the main lights leaving Remy, Emile, and Lucas to stare in awe as they finally notice the display around them.

“Roman, you always outdo last year’s decorations,” Emile gasps. On the banisters and walls are an assortment of strings of blue and white fairy lights, and twinkling menorahs and stars of david decorate every wall. Glowing driedles decorate the table and piles of shiny gelt reflect the twinkling light. “Thank you, thank you,” Roman says, dramatically gesturing at the walls, “I am amazing and I made this all by myself!”

Logan and Virgil return with the menorah and candles, and Patton grabs the matches. “Lucas, it’s your turn to light them, I think,” Patton says, handing Lucas the matches and the shamash. Lucas grins as he strikes the match. “Baruch atah adonai,” The rest chant as Lucas lights the shamash. “Eloheinu melech ha’olam,” They continue as Lucas looks at the candle and moves to light the first candle. “asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav” Lucas lights the first and moves on to the second. “v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner” Lucas puts the shamash in it’s place, and joins with the others as they finish with “shel Channukah!”

They all stand in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the lights and smells of their favorite holiday. Remy and Emile are hugging and Virgil, Roman, Logan and Patton and cuddling up as they stand around the candles. Lucas smiles, proud of himself for lighting the candles. Nobody seems to want to move until Remy yells, “Come on gurls, let’s get some food, I’m starving!” Everybody starts to laugh, so Patton grabs the food from the kitchen and Roman turns the lights back on. The lights from the menorah continue to flicker.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is community!

As Remy led Emile to the doors of the synagogue, Emile brimmed with excitement. Though they had spent the first two nights of Channukah with their close friends, Remy had insisted that the couple go to his childhood temple for their third night celebration. Emile understood the importance that this night had to his partner, so he was more than glad to come. He also wanted to finally see the place that he had heard so many stories about.

“C’mon gurl,” Remy said, playfully shoving Emile and bringing him to reality, “The latkes only stay warm so long! Trust me, these are the best latkes you ever will try.”

“I believe you, Rem,” Emile says warmly, planting a kiss on Remy’s cheek. The two enter the doors to the synagogue and are greeted by the warm and well lit foyer. Some people mingle, talking with each other and reacquainting with old friends. Remy took Emile’s hand and squeezed it, leading Emile into the social hall. The smell of latkes wafted through the entire room, full of people. People eating, people talking, people laughing, people eating. Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd, as the rabbi stepped out.

“That’s Rabbi Dillon,” Remy whispers. Rabbi Dillon is just the kind of person that Emile had expected from Remy’s descriptions. A kindly looking man with twinkling blue eyes stood behind the menorah, and as he talked and welcomed the congregation to the night’s celebrations, Emile could tell that he was the type of person who smiled easily and laughed often. After the blessings on the candles concluded, Remy and Emile walked around, greeting everyone he recognized, eventually sitting down at a table with a kind middle-aged couple named Larry and Dot, and two people Emile and Remy’s age named Kai and Toby. Kai shared Emile’s love of cartoons, so they talked for a while. Eventually though, as the night drew to a close, and as stomachs became comfortably full and conversation dulled to a comfortable lull, Remy and Emile said good night and Happy Channukah to the members of the congregation, and walked back to the car.

“Don’t tell Patton,” Remy whispered, “But you were right, those were the best latkes I’ve ever tasted.”


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is family

Lucas couldn’t help but feel alone. He was the only one without a significant other at the small Channukah gathering. Remy and Emile had each other and Virgil, Logan, Roman, and Patton had been dating since college, but Lucas was aro. Not that he didn’t want to be aro, he just felt left out.

Lucas smiled at the couch where Remy and Emile where cuddling and a mound of pillows, blankets, and people were snoring softly. The movie Eight Crazy Nights, which Lucas didn’t personally like, was playing in the background. Lucas snuggles into his own pile of stuffed animals and blankets, covered with unwrapped gelt wrappers. Lucas pulls the foil off another piece of gelt and pops it in his mouth.

The candles dim and fade as everyone drifts off to sleep, Lucas yawned and looked around him. Yes, he didn’t have or expect a significant other, but he had his friends. These were more than friends, they were family. They were there whenever Lucas needed them, and Lucas was always there for them. Even though he was distanced from his blood relatives, he knew that all he needed was the people in this room. As the candles burn out, Lucas falls asleep, a smile on his face, surrounded by his family, sure by choice, but his true family.


End file.
